1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner in which a dust bag or a cyclone dust collecting apparatus can be selectively mounted so that a user can select the cyclone dust collecting apparatus or the dust bag as a dust collecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner generates a suction force, draws in contaminants such as dust, hairs, etc. (hereinafter, referred to dust) with air using the suction force, separates dust from the drawn-in air, and discharges cleaned air to the outside, thereby performing a cleaning operation.
Accordingly, the vacuum cleaner is provided with a dust collecting apparatus that can separate dust from the drawn-in air and collect the separated dust. Dust bags, cyclone dust collecting apparatuses, etc. can be used as the dust collecting apparatus.
However, the conventional vacuum cleaner is generally configured to use only one kind of dust collecting apparatus. That is, the vacuum cleaner being configured to use a dust bag as the dust collecting apparatus cannot use the cyclone dust collecting apparatus. Contrarily, the vacuum cleaner being adapted to use the cyclone dust collecting apparatus as the dust collecting apparatus cannot use the dust bag. Thus, the conventional vacuum cleaner is not configured so that users select and use one of various different types of dust collecting apparatuses according to their needs. Therefore, the use of the vacuum cleaner can be inconvenient.